


I'm In Charge Tonight, Lover Boy

by weallfalldowneventually



Series: Be My Lover And I'll Cover You [4]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anyways, CAN I GET A HELL YEAH BOYS, Degradation, M/M, Mark likes to act tough, Not Beta Read, POWER BOTTOM ETHAN, Riding, Soft bondage, Teasing, This is just smut, We Die Like Men, ain't gonna lie to you chief, anyways im going too off topic in the tags, bratty but Mark, but it's not like hardcore, ethan when he tops "kill them with kindness", ethans lowkey soft, fluff and angst are coming back soon!!, for this fic, he's really puddy in ethan's hands, i have one more smut piece i'm working on and then it's just a whole shit ton of fluff, like marks tied to the headboard with soft cuffs, mark when he tops "cruel words and rough touches", subby mark, there's gonna be sprinkled in angst too!, yikes!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weallfalldowneventually/pseuds/weallfalldowneventually
Summary: "What a good boy. Doesn't that feel good?" He whispers sweetly into Mark's ear, making sure to give his earlobe a gentle nip. The shudder that runs through Mark has his heart rate spiking. God, it's so fucking hot how Mark's just melting into his touch.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Be My Lover And I'll Cover You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 229





	I'm In Charge Tonight, Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i only plan to write one thing of smut for now that is. uh, if y'all want more just let me know! but i'm heading back into fluff and angst. i'm going back to my roots bah-bey!! 
> 
> uh, i might be adding some supernatural elements into a longer chaptered fic, i dont knoooooooow man. hehe
> 
> okaaaay, anyways enjoy some sick powerbottom!ethan

This role he's playing is new, but it gets his heart racing and stomach flipping ever so pleasantly. The buzz underneath his skin is addictive, the overwhelming sense of power going to his head almost immediately. Mark is splayed out so deliciously before him, tan skin naked and bare all for Ethan. A delectable offering.

One that he is going to fucking devour.

A pink tongue darts out to wet his dry lips, the feeling of Mark's eyes tracking his movements egging him on.

He faces away from Mark, arching his back in a display for Mark. On any normal occasion, he would feel bashful, a blush would cover his cheeks and he'd wither under the burning gaze. 

Not today.

The intense stare being directed at him only adds to his ever-growing sense of power as he spreads himself all for Mark to see. He uses his nimble fingers to slowly trace over his rim, teasing himself in the process. 

He spreads himself, a chill running up his spine as he _feels_ Mark's hungry gaze on him. Nimble fingers slowly trace over his rim, teasing Mark, and himself in the process. A single finger presses in, a muffled noise leaving Ethan's tight-lipped mouth.

"Fucking shit, Eth," He can hear Mark groan behind him, a tightness to his voice that brings a smile to his lips. 

Mark's struggling.

A second finger eases into him causing his body to instinctively push back into them. He bites back a moan, trying to focus solely on stretching himself. He'd have time to have his fun, he just needed to _get to it_.

"Just, fuck, untie my hands, Ethan. I wanna touch you," Mark sounds drunk off of arousal, voice dripping with it. He hears the frustrated groan Mark lets out when he presses a third finger in. "Ethan!" 

This causes Ethan to stop, pulling his fingers out of himself slowly. He turns his body back around to face Mark, sitting pretty and tied up propped against the headboard. A raised brow hopefully gets his message across, sticky fingers tapping against the inner part of Mark's thigh.

"Stop being such a brat," his fingers stop their tapping, slowly making their way up his inner thigh, towards Mark's leaking cock. "I call the shots here, buddy. You gotta listen to me tonight."

"Oh, fuck off," Mark rolls his eyes, an irritated huff of breath leaving his nose. "Someone's really letting this go to their head." 

His fingers slowly wrap around Mark's cock before he drags his thumb across the slit, collecting the precum beading at the top and smearing it around. A steady speed is built up, Ethan's hand twisting just right on every upstroke, leaving Mark a trembling mess. Mark's hips buck up, eyes widening as Ethan pulls his hand away just as he grows close, suddenly looking uninterested. "You're right. I guess this really is getting to my _head_ ," he grins, a bright, bubbly laugh tumbles out of his mouth as he leans back. His own fingers wrapping themselves delicately over his own arousal. 

Mark lets out an undignified noise, flustered and angry as he watches Ethan pleasure himself once more. "What the fuck, man?"

Ethan just hums, eyelids heavy as he strokes himself slowly, teasingly, "What, if you're gonna act bratty I'm gonna put you in time out." 

"This isn't fucking funny." Mark grinds out, voice low and irritated.

"That's probably why I'm not laughing," Ethan bites back, struggling to keep the corners of his lips from turning up. 

"Whatever, fuck you."

"I mean that's the plan, if only _someone_ would ask nicely." 

_If looks could kill,_ Ethan thinks amusedly, watching the way Mark clenches his jaw. He knows how much Mark despises not being in control, which only makes this better for Ethan. 

Mark has a safe word, if he really didn't want to be restrained he could use it. Ethan flushes at the thought that Mark is actually enjoying this silly little fight for dominance just as much as he is. His stomach tightens at the thought, the grip on his cock following suit. Shit, he didn't realize just how much fun breaking Mark would be.

He moans, head dropping as he picks up the pace on his cock, momentarily blocking Mark out. Refusing to answer any of Mark's demands to be let out or untied. Pants start to leave him, his hips bucking up on every downstroke on his cock, whines, and whimpers spilling from his throat in the process. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He pulls his hand back, cock twitching in defiance as he does so. "Shit, no I want something _in me_ when I cum." Ethan makes sure to catch Mark's eye before saying that, teeth coming out to bite at his bottom lip. 

"Christ, Eth, let me out and I can give you that," Mark groans, his tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. 

"No, I'm in control tonight, lover boy. You're staying tied up until I say so. If you can't ask nicely I'll just go grab a toy."

"But you won't be cumming on my cock."

Ethan clicks his tongue, before giggling. "Dude, your dicks not special, I have like 4 dildos that'll do the job just fine." They both know this to be untrue, Ethan has some kind of sick obsession with Mark's dick, having a hard time cumming on anything else that isn't attached to the man in front of him.

While it's a hard time, it's not impossible, and Ethan's not afraid to go through on his threat. Mark must realize that as he lets out a growl, brows pinching together as he flexes his arms against his restraints. 

"This is fucking ridiculous," Mark mutters, but Ethan can see pieces of his defiance chipping away. He takes that and runs with it, pressing closer to Mark to get his hands on him. They run along his chest, soothingly, trying to ease him back into resting against the headboard.

By some miracle it works, Mark's body slowly melting back as he relaxes, "Let me take care of you, relax." He presses a kiss to the scruff on Mark's jaw, leading them down onto his neck. "Just let me make you feel good." 

The tension that Mark once held tight in his jaw loosens, eyes fluttering shut as Ethan plays with his sensitive nipples. Fingers pinching and rolling them as his mouth continues it's assault on his throat. "Can you be a good boy for me? I'll give you what you want if you just listen." 

Mark bucks at that, hips twitching almost desperately upwards, a mix between a growl and a whine leaving him. 

"Eth," Ethan can tell just by the way the nickname rolls of his lips that he's close to submitting. He brings a hand down, gripping Mark firmly at his base, dragging a yelp out of the man as his hand drags smoothly up his dick. Slow, continuous pulls leave him moaning, head tipping back and exposing his neck more freely to Ethan. 

"What a good boy. Doesn't that feel good?" He whispers sweetly into Mark's ear, making sure to give his earlobe a gentle nip. The shudder that runs through Mark has his heart rate spiking. God, it's so fucking hot how Mark's just melting into his touch. 

"Now, good boys ask for what they want." He hums, gentle and sweet, picking up the speed of his hand.

"Fuck, Ethan," Mark's gasps out, hips trying to match Ethan's new speed, "Fuck me. Shit, fuck." 

The grin that breaks through is near painful, Ethan loving the debauchery of Mark's near please wash over him. He presses a sweet kiss to Mark's open mouth, a small little peck, it has his skin flushing as he pulls back, adjusting his body to hover over Mark's lap. 

"Was that so hard?" His sweet tone turns a tad mocking, head tilting to the side as he watches Mark watch him. Brown eyes trained pleadingly towards Ethan's hovering hips. 

"Please?" Mark stutters out, pulling roughly at his restraints as he tries to angle his body closer to Ethan's waiting and willing body.

"Oh? Aren't you precious," Ethan laughs, grabbing Mark's chin, guiding his gaze to meet his own. "You're being so sweet right now," he smooths his thumb over Mark's bottom lip, he gives a pleased hum at the way Mark's tongue tries to follow it. 

"Good boys get rewarded," And with that he uses his free hand to guide Mark to his waiting entrance, teasing the tip against his hole. Before Mark can make any noise of complaint he slides down, taking Mark fully into his body. 

A breathy moan leaves his mouth mixing beautifully with the whimper Mark let's out. "Shit, fuck, you're doing so perfect, so fucking big." Ethan breathes, body clenching around the throbbing warmth buried deep inside of him. Mark actually cries out at that, head thumping back against the headboard.

He starts to ride Mark, body trembling with just how turned on he truly is. Ethan grinds his teeth together, barring them as he holds in his own whimpers, legs working tirelessly to chase his own pleasure. The drag of Mark's cock inside of him is like pure magic, every inch of it slowly melting his mind. He doesn't realize he's closed his eyes until Mark's drawn-out whine has them shooting open again. The sight before him has his cock dripping, Mark's head is thrown back, mouth hanging open and eyes closed, his throat working intensely with the force of his whines. It has his breath catching in his lungs, fire burning brightly in his stomach.

"Fuck, look at you." He groans, nails digging crescent moons into Mark's chest. He whimpers in return, hips trying to frantically buck up into Ethan's tight body. "So desperate for me. You look so good under me." 

Every thrust he aims down manages to perfectly hit his prostate, driving him mad with pleasure. His breathing is heavy from the effort of bouncing on Mark's cock. 

It's well worth it. 

He grips at Mark's chin, feeling the trails of saliva running from the corners of his desperate mouth. "You're mine to use aren't you? You're here for my pleasure." 

Mark whimpers, nodding rapidly as his moans grow in desperation. "Look at you, just taking what I give you. What a good little boy." He pats his cheek, a breathy laugh mixing with a moan as he shoves his body back down. The warmth of Mark's cock twitching inside of him driving him into near delirium. 

"My little fuck toy, I get to use this pretty little cock just to get me off. I get to ride it and hang off of it whenever I please, don't I? Because that's what good little toys are for. And that's what you are right? My good little fuck toy?"

Mark can only gasp, a whine being Ethan's only response. He stops bouncing, his own arousal aching heavy and dripping between his legs. It's a testament to his own headspace right now that he stops. 

"I need an answer."

There's something just so perfect about Mark's wild eyes, glassy and desperate. His voice is absolutely wrecked, raspy as he answers, "I'm your fuck toy. Shit, fuck, please Ethan. I'm yours to use. Please?" He begs, voice breaking as his hips try their hardest to get friction from him. 

Ethan grins down at him, wicked and pleased, "Good boy," he clenches around him, earning himself a pleading cry from Mark, his voice breaking as he begs Ethan oh so prettily. 

Ethan's legs start to shake, thighs burning from the strain being put on them. Maybe Ethan should have skipped leg day, yesterday. Strong muscles seem to be failing him, the strain put in the yesterday doing him in. He grunts in frustration, tipping his head forward to rest on Mark's shoulder. Sharp teeth bite into the meaty flesh, before pressing a soothing kiss to drown out the sting. 

Mark seems nearly out of his mind, eyes wild and unfocused as they try to meet Ethan's eye. He grins, patting Mark's chest as he carefully pulls away, the feeling of Marl slipping from his body leaving him unsatisfied. His fingers make quick work of the restraints on Mark's wrist, rubbing each one gently as he undoes the straps. Mark looks ready to tackle him, a sort of feral and frantic energy radiating off of him.

Ethan presses both hands down on his chest, voice growing stern as he speaks, "Don't touch me. Not yet."

He turns himself around, bracing himself on his hands and knees before shifting his shoulders down until he's comfortable. His ass hangs in the air as he sighs, relaxing his upper body against the floor. He turns to see Mark a drooling mess, fingers tight in the sheets as he desperately fights the urge to touch himself at the sight in front of him.

"You're going to fuck me, nice and hard until I come. You got that? Then maybe, just maybe, I'll let you finish." 

Mark's on him in a matter of seconds hands frantic as they pull at his hips. Ethan hisses, pulling his body up and away. 

"Use your words, Mark, you gotta tell me you understand."

"Please, Ethan, I understand, fuck, shit," his chest is rising and falling rapidly as he watches Ethan desperately, tears clinging to his lashes. "Please, _please_ let me make you feel good. Let me be a good toy for you."

Ethan groans, letting himself relax back down into his previous position, "Okay, come on then," it doesn't take any more persuasion on his part, the tip of Mark's cock is breeching him in only a matter of moments. The angle is different and beautiful, and he's already seconds away from cumming, mind-numbing pleasure flooding his system. He arches his back, pressing back into Mark to meet his thrusts, "Fuck, c'mon on Mark, fuck me harder, fuck me faster!" 

The sounds of ragged breathing and Mark's skin slapping against his own echo in the room, Mark's whimpers and cries following closely as his hips start to fuck into him at an uneven pace. Ethan can tell Mark's close, and so is he, the taste of release just on the tip of his tongue. A frustrated growl escapes him, sweet release teetering right before him. 

"Touch me," he growls, hands curling into the sheets below him. The feeling of Mark's strong chest draping over him has him moaning, but the hand wrapping itself around his cock has him damn near screaming. Each erratic thrust of Mark's hips hits his prostate dead on. It only takes a few more strokes to get him tumbling over the edge, a silent scream leaving his lips. 

"Fuck, fuck, so good. So good for me Mark. Shit," he can't keep himself from groaning into the sheets, praise leaving him before he can even think about it, the high of his release clouding his mind. 

Mark buries himself in Ethan fully, mouth pressed firmly between Ethan's shoulder blades. He feels tears drip onto his back, bringing him back from the fog he was swimming in. Mark's whimpering, hips twitching ever so slightly into Ethan, but trying their best to remain still. 

"I-I can't-" Mark's voice comes out shaky, raspy voice broken as he tries his hardest not to cry. 

"It's okay," Ethan lifts himself on shaky arms, turning his upper body just enough to catch Mark's tear-filled gaze. "You can cum, you did so well for me. You were perfect, you've earned it." He lets his oversensitive body squeeze, Mark, facing scrunching in slight discomfort. 

Ethan's body jostles forward at the force of Mark's next thrust, nerves burning alive as Mark continues to thrust into him, chasing his own release. He rests his upper body back down, mouth coming down to bit on his arm, muffling his moans. 

The proof of Mark's relief is warm inside of him, it's something Ethan will never quite get enough of. The sob that is ripped from Mark's throat sounds almost painful to Ethan's ears. It takes a few more seconds before he feels Mark's head come back down to rest on him. Tears still leaking on to Ethan's back, his breathing is uneven as he tries to catch it. 

"It's okay. You're okay, baby. Take your time. I'm right here," admittedly, the comforting aspect didn't quite run past him when he chose this position, but he tries to make it work as best as possible. Leaning up carefully, he slowly lets Mark get readjusted, his head sliding up slightly to rest on his shoulder. Mark's lips press to his neck as Ethan arches into him, biting his lip at the way Mark's softening cock shifts inside of him. 

He tries to press as much of his bare skin back into Mark's, turning his head to try and find Mark. A tuft of dark brown hair greets his line of sight, but he can feel the evening of Mark's breath against the nape of his neck. 

"Are you okay to pull out?" Ethan makes his voice as soft as possible, "it's okay if you're not," he tacks on, not wanting to force his boyfriend away or make him think he's unwanted. The small nodding motion against his skin is the only warning he gets before Mark is slowly pulling himself from his body. It forces a groan out of Ethan's throat, his body feels well fucked and a sense of exhaustion washes over him.

He pushes that aside, flipping over until he can kneel comfortably in front of Mark's sweaty and heaving body. He pushes him down into the bed, gentle hands and soft words bleeding from his lips. 

"You did so well. I love you. God, Mark, you're perfect. You were perfect. Made me feel so good," he pets his sweaty hair, combing it back with his fingers. Mark closes his eyes, a soft content noise coming from him. 

"When aren't I perfect?" He jokes, cracking one tired eye open. He flushes a darling pink as he mumbles out a quiet _'love you too'_

Ethan can do nothing to hide his smile, teeth out on full display as he answers, "Damn, you're right Mark. Long live the perfect Markiplier!" He pinches Mark's nipple, giggles tumbling from his lips.

Mark squawks, eyes wide before he tackles Ethan, rolling them until Ethan is pressed underneath him. Ethan lets out a huff as Mark lays down on top of him, head hiding in the crook of his neck. He presses a kiss to the top of Mark's head, arms coming up to wrap tightly around him, "Babe, you're gonna crush me."

Mark mumbles a quiet _'good'_ into his skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, would die for mika and amy, would absolutely steal them from the boys if i could (just kidding- but i meAN...) 
> 
> no for real though, i love the boys with their girls and the girls with their boys. they're all happy and that makes me incredibly happy. this is just for fun, i don't know the boys i only know their personas online and that's what i'm writing off of. 
> 
> anyways i NEVER want this shown to the boys and i pray to god every night they never find this. if they did i would delete so FAST
> 
> okay, this is long enough, love y'all!! 
> 
> comments are always welcomed and appreciated but don't feel obligated


End file.
